


the care and feeding of your pet moomin

by moomin (kokuchim)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Because loving your body is my kink y'all, Biting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Is it still a kink if Taeyong likes Jaehyun chubby???, Jung Jaehyun Protection Squad, Like holy crap guys this domestic shit was really me projecting my needs, M/M, Praise Kink, eventually a teething fic because of reasons, i really hate bodyshaming, let him eat goddamnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokuchim/pseuds/moomin
Summary: Wherein Jaehyun is the basic equivalent of a moomin, only if it had fangs and Taeyong is the sucker who is in lowkey in love with him.aka the blood donor/vamp au fluffy fic i was looking forward to read but couldn't find





	the care and feeding of your pet moomin

**Author's Note:**

> you know what they say, if you can't find a fic you want to read. bitch write it yourself. this was extremely self-indulgent I'm sort of embarrassed to share this but holy crap do i have a lot more in store for this universe. also totally unbeta-ed.

Sometimes, Taeyong doesn't understand how Doyoung convinced him to take up being a part time blood donor for a Vamp on his weekends-off. It isn't like he was hurting for money (a lie) and it isn't like he's doing this for the biting kink Johnny's teasing him about (another lie). 

 

He was perfectly content with spending his weekends off watching reruns of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, waiting for his blueberry pie to finish baking while sitting happily in his blue loveseat to continue knitting his Christmas Sweater Project TM like a poor, lonely housewife. 

 

(He really wasn't)

 

So here he is, on a typical Saturday night, doing typical Saturday night things when his phone lights up and vibrates repeatedly. Taeyong has half a mind not to answer but stealing a glimpse of the dimly lit-screen makes him change his mind. Quickly he swipes right to answer the call and tries to compose himself as much as possible. 

 

"Hello?"

 

" _Taeyongie-hyung? It's me_ ," a soft baritone comes from the speakers.

 

Taeyong smiles. "I know, Jaehyunnie, I saw the caller ID."

 

" _Oh! Uhh...I'm sorry that must have been weird then_." Taeyong hears the other boy's nervous laughter and imagines him scratching his head in embarrassment. He makes himself more comfortable on the couch. 

 

"Do you need me for anything, Jaehyunnie?"

 

A swallow and a long pause. " _I'm really embarrassed to tell you...I know we just met five days ago but...”_ he pauses for a bit. “ _I'm hungry again."_

 

"I see, did you do any strenuous exercise recently?" Taeyong asks, he wonders what on earth Jaehyun does on his days off. He has never seen the boy go out of his house on days off from his internship in the broadcasting studio and he's been to the latter's apartment dozens of times.

 

" _Strenuous exercise? Oh no! I haven't slept with anyone in months! I was just really stressed out this past week and haven't been sleeping well."_ The boy hastily replies. 

 

Taeyong laughs. He tries not to feel too happy about that little detail.

 

"I wasn't even asking about that? But thanks for the heads up. I'll make sure to keep you company tonight."

 

"Hyung! _Ah I feel embarrassed now.”_

 

“There’s really no need for you to be, its normal.”

 

_“Are you sure you can come over? This is really short notice and you must be resting right now...."_

 

Taeyong shakes his head, belatedly realizing that this is, a phone call, and no, Jaehyun cannot see him. "The only thing I'm doing right now is knitting my christmas project and watching reruns of Extreme Makeover. What time do you want me to come over?"

 

" _Would_ _9:30_ _be alright? Is it too soon?"_

 

Taeyong spares a glance at his wall clock. 8:40. That gave him just enough time to take a quick shower and prepare himself before heading over to Jaehyun's place. "Yeah, that's doable. I"ll see you then."

 

Jaehyun hums in approval. "Okay...then, I'll see you soon." The line ends and Taeyong pockets his phone heading to the bathroom. 

 

He takes a quick shower and makes sure to wear comfortable clothing, packing the extra groceries he's made earlier into a small duffel bag before heading out the door into the chilly night. The university student did live only fifteen minutes away from him in a simple apartment complex with a guard up front.

 

\--

 

It might be unusual then for most people to hear how willing Taeyong is to let a Vamp drink his blood but it isn't like he's not getting anything out of this arrangement. It is mutually beneficial. Jaehyun compensates Taeyong well for his services and it isn't a small sum. It’s why he's in the business in the first place. He's not being compelled to do this unlike most naysayers say, it's out of his own free will. 

 

While Vamps are a different species from humans, they are still similar in the way they can still eat food and drink other drinks but it’s not as dietary beneficial to them unless it’s...well, blood. Human food is like junk food to them. It isn't healthy and if they consume too much, they will get sick. Vamps are also not immune to blood and immune related diseases such as sickle-cell disease and HIV/AIDs. In fact, recent statistics have shown that given their dietary needs they are even more at risk than the average human. 

 

With the advent of modern technology, it’s quite easy for a Vamp nowadays to buy blood pills or blood bags.  They even come in blood boxes. They are easily accessible from blood banks and vamp-friendly convenience stores. In fact, most Vamps prefer this method of feeding. However, nothing really beats the delicacy of warm fresh blood, straight from the vein. Especially if it’s the most _compatible_ type. 

 

You see, Vamps have always been picky about blood compatibility even in older times. The higher the blood compatibility between a donor and a Vamp? The less likely they are to take too much blood to feel "full." An average vampire only really needs two mouthfuls of blood and it can last them for 7-10 days depending on their body's metabolism, remaining dietary intake and level of exercise. 

 

This is where Taeyong comes in. 

 

He had never really understood why most people and vamps tended to be attracted to him until he signed on with the SM Blood Donor program two years ago. His blood type is rare and he is what Vamps consider a " _universal donor_." What this means is that, regardless of everyone's particular taste, he's compatible to be a donor to any Vamp in case of emergencies (see: higher salary).

 

Taeyong used to be a donor to at least 5 Vampires, a common average, but his last customer had gotten greedy and drank so much he had ruptured a vein in Taeyong's arm. He can still vividly remember the pain shooting up his arm and the spray of blood that painted the walls. How he crawled under the table so he could hide and hit the panic button. Luckily, Doyoung and Taeil were there to pull the piece of trash off of him and banned him from SM. 

 

Needless to say, the experience was traumatic for Taeyong.

 

Doyoung had effectively pulled him out of the multiple donor roster and on indefinite hiatus as he recuperated for a time at the hospital. He would have sworn off the entire thing but the pay was seriously good, much higher than what he would get from working two regular part time jobs and he _really needed the money._ He's a poor scholarship student with a double major in music production and dance. It isn't like he's going out of his way or overworking himself. Taeyong thinks that a few mouthfuls of blood every two to three weeks isn't that bad of a deal. The job had offered him more time to make music and practice dance in the studio.

 

Luckily, Doyoung found him a new Vamp who wanted an exclusive contract with a blood donor with some added requests. Taeyong had initially been apprehensive about it, but Doyoung had vouched for the Vamp. _He's a huge marshmallow, he can't even hurt a fly._ So Taeyong, accepted the offer. Eight satisfyingly happy months later and needless to say, it was one of the best things to have happened in his short life.

 

The Vamp, _Jung Jaehyun_ , stipulated in his agreement for a bi-monthly arrangement. He had a pretty active lifestyle and a rather large appetite, he had hoped to curb by getting a blood donor.

Taeyong learned on his own over the few months that he also enjoyed cuddles, hot chocolate and honey butter potato chips (Human food was his weakness). He also paid extra money to have Taeyong wait for him to get home after his work at the broadcasting station, make him dinner, watch a movie or talk with him and generally dote on him like a big man-child.

 

He likes to feed later than normal. Preferably when Taeyong is destressed, sated, happy, slightly sleepy and cuddled up in his bed. Then and only then would Jaehyun would ask for permission if he could bite him on either the wrist or the arm. His bites were never too hard or too shallow to cause him any discomfort. Admittedly, it was quite nice and Taeyong actually did relish the feeling of being pampered and taken care of. Lord knows he’s always done it by himself. The young boy was even nice enough to make breakfast the next day (he usually falls asleep after feeding sessions) and drive him to his morning class the next day.

 

He does actually sleep better after their scheduled meetings. In turn, it leaves him in a good mood for the next few weeks.

 

Taeyong would like to point out that this behavior was non-existent in Vamps he had been a donor for. Most of them were entitled, pompous assholes who liked to throw their money around. They were quick to drink and quick to leave. They tended to bite down harshly and some of them didn’t even ask if he was comfortable before drinking. No pleasantries required.

 

Jung Jaehyun, was a breath of fresh air. He never took more than what he allowed and always made sure he was comfortable while he fed. 

 

His fellow donor, Johnny, likes to joke that Jaehyun wanted the _Boyfriend Experience_ but was too much of a marshmallow to ask anyone out.  Taeyong likes to point out that he sure as hell wasn’t a prostitute and that he doesn't know exactly where he fits in this scenario. Not that the Jaehyun was fat or anything, the truth was he was rather... sexy (Johnny likes to point out that he was incredibly biased).

 

Taeyong has never been a very religious person but Jaehyun's face and body could make anyone a believer. It doesn't help tamp down the small (see: huge) crush he's developed over the younger dimpled boy over the past few months. Taeyong has always loved cute, adorable things. Jaehyun was basically the embodiment of a moomin only if it had fangs and the extra height. In short, Absolutely Taeyong's type. (see: He was fucked). He's admittedly got a soft spot for him, dotes on him endlessly and rarely does he ever say no (see: that one time he caught a cold and refused to let him drink or take care of him at home, he sent delivery food instead for a week with a box of medicine).

 

\--

 

It wasn't long before Taeyong arrived at the building. He greets the guard and enters the elevator, getting off at the 11th floor. He stands in front of Jaehyun's door and rings the doorbell.   He shifts from one foot to the other. He's always been a restless person, needing to move and fidget when idle. 

 

It’s not long before the door opens and a tall, boy with curly hair greets him with a smile. 

Long, sharp fangs glinting in the dim yellow light, dimples and eye crinkles shown in all its full glory. Taeyong bites his lip so he won't smile too much. _Be professional._ Or as professional one can be when they have a huge crush on their recipient.

 

"Hey hyung."

 

"Good evening, Jaehyunnie. May I come in?"

 

The boy fidgets with his cream colored sweater and nods bashfully. "Make yourself at home. Have you eaten yet?"

 

Taeyong nods his head, while taking his shoes off. "I have, but I brought some of the blueberry pie I've made for you to eat."

 

Jaehyun beams before tackling the older man into a quick hug, burrowing his face into soft pink hair. " _Taeyongie-hyung is the best as always!"_

 

Taeyong tries to still his beating heart and compose himself. While he was loathe to end the hug it gone on long enough to even be considered "friendly." He pats Jaehyun's back twice before pulling away. He gives the taller boy a small smile and sets the food onto the table. It’s a rather simple apartment. It had its own bathroom (bathtub/shower and toilet separated, the lucky bastard), a small kitchen Taeyong was jealous of, separate laundry area, with enough space for a balcony to dry clothes on warm days. Taeyong thinks he can do better furniture coordination but he thinks the boy has always been a more functional type of guy.

 

They work in silence while they sort out the groceries Taeyong has bought him for the week into their respective places in the kitchen. Their hands brushing slightly (mostly on purpose on Taeyong’s end) as they went about their business. Once finished, Jaehyun collects the blueberry cheesecake in one hand and holds the older man's hand with the other. 

 

They settle on Jaehyun's bed, listening to some slow RnB song while they feed each other several bite-sized scoops of blueberry pie. He won't admit it to anyone but Taeyong has always enjoyed watching Jaehyun eat. The boy always seemed to enjoy and savor his food. Always taking his time to chew and give him compliments afterwards. He tries not to preen too much at the praise (see: he fucking loves it). Jaehyun finishes up the last of the pie and stands up to collect the plate and wash it in the kitchen.

 

Meanwhile Taeyong makes himself as comfortable on the younger male's bed, fluffing the pillows and relaxing onto it. Jaehyun always tells him he tastes better when he's feeling happy and relaxed. He doesn't understand how the boy could taste _happiness_ but chalks it to being a _"Jaehyun thing."_ The curly-haired boy comes back with several more pillows that he tucks in between Taeyong's body like a nest, making sure the boy was as comfortable and relaxed as possible. 

 

 "Is this better hyung?"

 

 The pink haired boy sighs in happiness and motions for the vamp to lie down with him. 

 

Jaheyun hesitates.

 

"Would you mind it if I lay on top of you hyung?"

 

_Fuck yes!_ Yelled Taeyong's traitorous thoughts as he squeaks a short "yes" instead, scooting backwards and opening his legs to give him some room to lie down. On top of him. Taeyong can literally feel his heart trying to beat out of his ribcage. _He really hopes that Jaehyun won't notice._

 

Jaehyun smiles, teeth glinting and dimples out in full force as he makes himself comfortable on the older man's chest. He tilts his head at an angle that allows him quicker access to Taeyong's neck as he scents him. The older boy can't help but shudder as the Vamp wraps his arms around him. Taeyong is quick to reciprocate, his unoccupied hand playing with the strands of Jaehyun's curly, soft tresses.

 

 Without fail, Jaehyun asks him about his day and tells Taeyong about his in return.  They talk about everything until they run out of things to say and simply lie down together, listening to each other breathing. They remain like this for a while, like two lovers wrapped around each other under the light of the moon. Reluctantly, Jaehyun pulls away to look at Taeyong's face and sees the older man smiling contentedly. 

 

"Hyung, would you mind it if I take a small bite?" Jaehyun asks quietly. 

 

Taeyong smiles and shakes his head. "Take as much as you want Jaehyunnie, Hyung knows you are thirsty."

 

A small nod. Jaehyun noses the side of Taeyong's throat, smelling the sweet blood thrumming underneath the older man's skin. His jaw aches with _want._

 

"Would you mind it if I...bite here?" Jaehyun mouths against the side of his neck. Taeyong's breath hitches, cheeks flushing in arousal. Jaehyun has never been so bold to ask this before. He had only ever fed from his wrist or forearm. 

 

A bite on the neck usually means romantic interest for Vamps. Taeyong, eager to know but trying not to keep his hopes up, sits up against the headboard. Jaehyun looks up at him from his place on Taeyong's lap, eyes flashing yellow. 

 

Taeyong suppresses a shudder and cups the young man's face in between his hands. "Jaehyunnie, do you...perhaps like me?" he asks quietly. 

 

The Vamp stills, eyes widening at being caught in his own game and blushes. His cheeks turning into small apples. "How did you know?"

 

"Well, Doyoung told me that umm..." Taeyong gulps, his face feels like its burning. "It's really intimate? And uhh...its something you guys do if you're _courting_ someone? Although I might be _mistaken_ …"

 

Jaehyun buries his head in Taeyong's lap. "I should have known you would have known that."

 

"Did you think you could get away with a bite to the neck as a secret love confession?"

 

Jaehyun buries his head even more, his pale skin turning pink, especially at the ears. He was too adorable, the older man’s heart was just about fit to burst out of his ribcage.

 

"I was just too embarrassed to tell you and I just...I've liked you ever since I saw you when I was a freshman during an interspecies pride party and I thought you were a fairy."

 

A pride party? The last party Taeyong has attended was over 2 years ago, before he signed on with the donor program. Taeyong lifts Jaehyun's head to look at him properly. The boy's face was contorted in embarrassment, cheeks flaming pink. "You.... _you thought I was a fairy_? What on earth made you think that?"

 

"You're just too beautiful! It's otherwordly! And at the time you had this silver hair and you were hanging out with Ten-hyung who _is a fairy_ and I don't know!"

 

"You thought I was beautiful?" Taeyong asks. He tries not to show how happy he feels much to Jaehyun's continued embarrassment. "Yes, you were perfect... _are perfect_ and when you talked to me and I smelled you, you were just so irresistible and so kind and I was _so sad_ to see you leave early after you passed out from drinking too much fairy cider." _You fell into my arms,_ is what Jaehyun didn’t say. No need to seem like a creep as well.

 

Taeyong laughs. "I can't recall meeting you, but I do remember passing out at the party. I must have been really drunk out of mind."

 

The younger boy pouts and gently flicks the older boy's head in annoyance. "You should be more careful! Especially around us Downwordlers. You're a universal donor, don't you know how rare that is?"

 

"I have heard my blood is quite _tasty._ " Taeyong teases, hoping to get a rise out of Jaehyun. It works, with the boy sitting up and embracing him, burying his face in pink hair. "Yeah and you're  _mine_." 

 

Taeyong laughs it off but can't help the blush that is making its way through his face. How amazing is it that the boy he's been crushing on for eight months actually likes him back? He'll have to tell Johnny about this, it was just too much.

 

"Possessive aren't we?"

 

Jaehyun quickly pulls away from him, looking sheepish. He tries not to look too upset at the lack of skin to skin contact.

 

"I really shouldn't have said that. I couldn't help myself, Hyung." He remains silent for a while before meeting Taeyong's gaze. "I understand if you would like to withdraw your services, this is extremely unprofessional and I've probably violated several clauses in our donor program contract and I'm really sorry about --"

 

Taeyong silences him by kissing him. Its a chaste thing, more of a peck really. Jaehyun's lips were soft and warm not at all cold like he expected it to be. Sensing that he was unresponsive, Taeyong moves back only to have Jaehyun hurtling forward to kiss him again. It’s not a very good kiss either, teeth knocking together, slightly wet but Jaehyun was nothing if not enthusiastic and it was good enough for him. He can’t help but smile against the younger's lips, tilting his head to give them a better angle before they part for air. 

 

Jaehyun's eyes are dilated, his cheeks flushed but he's grinning so widely Taeyong can't help but laugh. He gives in to the urge to touch the boy’s dimples with his thumbs. It made him happier than he ever imagined.

 

"Does that mean you like me back?"

 

"You are adorable," Taeyong replies instead. 

 

Jaehyun pouts. "Hyuuung! Stop making me anxious! I really need to know!"

 

Taeyong laughs before pecking the younger boy on the lips again. "Yes, I've liked you for a while as well."

 

"Really? Since when?"

 

"Let’s just say I had a sexual awakening when I saw you fixing the showerhead a few months ago without your shirt on."

 

Jaehyun's eyebrows scrunch in confusion, counting with his fingers in deep thought. Taeyong bites his lips. How cute. He fights back the urge to kiss him silly all over.

 

"That means you've liked me since 6 months ago!" He whines. "We could have been kissing and cuddling and going on dates and holding hands non-platonically much earlier!"

 

Taeyong laughs and kisses the younger boy's forehead. "But we have been holding hands and cuddling and going on movie and dinner dates. I don’t see why you're so worked up about it?"

 

"Yeah but platonically not r _omantically_." Jaehyun says as if it made much of a difference.

 

Taeyong loves this boy. Loves how pure and kind he is and kisses him lovingly on the lips again, making sure to let it linger. He places his finger on Jaehyun's lips to stop him when he tries to chase back. Making sure not to break eye contact, Taeyong tilts his head back and bares his throat for the boy to gawk at. Jaehyun's eyes flash yellow.

 

"Why dont you finish feeding first and then we can go back to making out _hm_?"

 

Jaehyun nods, scratching the back of his head chastised. "Sorry I got carried away."

 

Taeyong shakes his head before lying down more comfortably on the bed, he lopes his arms around Jaehyun's shoulders to gently pull him down with him. Strong arms wrap around Taeyong's torso as the younger male nuzzles his throat. He can’t help but let out a small moan when the boy slightly nips his neck without breaking skin. He's always been sensitive there. 

 

Jaehyun laughs and kisses him softly on the lips. "Are you sure I can drink from your neck?"

 

"Honey, if you wait any longer I'll bite you instead. Hurry up so we can go back to making out."

 

Jaehyun nods and positions himself better, Taeyong's blood smells sweet and his jaw is aching. It doesn’t take him too long to find the vein before biting down. 

 

Taeyong is surprised at how good it feels. Can’t help the gasp of pleasure he feels at the pain when Jaehyun's fangs breaks skin. Can’t help the moan that comes out of his mouth when the younger man sucks and he feels his blood gushing out and Jaehyun's pheromones are kicking in and it feels _so fucking good_. He understands what Yuta has been talking about then after he shared his experiences with him a month ago. Doesn’t understand how much he’s been missing out. It’s much, _much_ better than his right hand and a bottle of lube that’s for sure.

 

 He wraps his legs around the boys waist, wrap his arms tighter, bringing Jaehyun's mouth closer, to bite harder as he tilts his head for easier access. Taeyong feels lightheaded, he never knew drinking from the neck could feel this good and he’s too far gone at this point to feel embarrassed about the moans coming out of his mouth. He feels Jaehyun humming around his neck and his fingers tightening around him. 

 

It’s over far too soon in Taeyong’s opinion as Jaehyun breaks away. Opening his eyes, he sees the vamp licking bloodstained lips and Taeyong feels a surge of arousal so intense that Jaehyun sits up looking at him oddly. Feeling some of his blood still dripping out of the wound, Taeyong digs his fingers around, spreading it before bringing it to Jaehyun's mouth for him to suck on. 

 

Jaehyun relents and sucks the digits, moaning quietly at how sweet Taeyong tasted. He watches transfixed at the older boy who is breathing shallowly, pupils dilated as he bites his lips in pleasure.

 

"That was a good meal, thank you." Jaehyun says after pulling the latter's fingers out of his mouth and entwining their hands together. Taeyong pouts. "Maybe you need a little more..." he says, sitting upright to offer more to Jaehyun but the boy merely laughs.

 

"I'm rather full hyung, and I don’t want to be too greedy. You know how I can get around food."

 

"Yeah but maybe a bit more won’t hurt."

 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you really liked it."

 

Taeyong looks at him incredulously before punching his shoulder. " _Liked it is an understatement_. I'm so turned on right now it’s embarrassing. I feel like I’m fifteen again what have you done to me." He jabs his fingers on Jaehyun's chest. "You better do something about this, I'm so worked up right now."

 

The pink-haired boy leads Jaehyun’s hands downward to feel his half-hard dick trapped in his pants. Jaehyun blushes profusely. "What...err... what would you like me to do exactly?" 

 

Taeyong merely sighs as he pushes Jaehyun down the bed and straddles his hips. He leans in to capture the boy’s lips again, making sure to slip his tongue in to explore. He traces the other boy’s fangs with his tongue which Jaehyun pushes him away slightly in surprise, turning away to hide his face in the crook of Taeyong’s neck.

 

“Is this your first time making out with someone?” Taeyong asks as he noses the younger boy’s jaw and trails kisses on the underside of his neck.

 

“Are you going to stop this if I say yes?”

 

Taeyong laughs as he gives the boy a slight peck on his lips. God did Taeyong love those lips. “First time making out with someone or first time kissing someone?”

 

Jaehyun covers his face with the pillow as he mumbles something into it. Laughing at the younger boy’s cuteness, Taeyong pulls the pillows away only to have Jaehyun cover his face with his hands. He pulls that away as well to trap the vamp’s hands to the side.  “This is so childish.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m not angry at you.”

 

“I’m still sorry.”

 

“Why are you so embarrassed about this? Have you really never made out with anyone before?”

 

“I’ve never kissed anyone before actually and I’m already twenty years old.”

 

Taeyong’s eyes widen in surprise.

 

“So I’m your first kiss?”

 

Jaehyun merely nods, his face turning into another tomato, dimples showing. He kisses him deeply again for good measure. He honestly can’t believe how much more he could possible adore this boy. He also tries not to preen too much at the fact that he was _Jaehyun’s first kiss_. God, how much of a little schoolgirl this boy makes him feel on a daily basis. It’s not healthy.

 

“Did you like it?”

 

“Yes, but I’m not very good at it I’m sorry.”

 

“We’d better change that then. I heard practice makes perfect.” Taeyong whispers in his ears as he leans down again to capture the boy in another deep, lingering kiss.

 

\--

 

“I find it really hard to believe that no one has ever found you attractive Jaehyunnie.”

Taeyong says later as they lounge on the bed, entwining their hands and feet together. Small kisses here and there. He finds it extremely difficult to keep his hands off the younger boy.

 

Jaehyun merely smiles sheepishly at the older boy, his face looking the human equivalent of a strawberry. “I used to be really overweight as a child, I’d only ever really started losing my baby fat when I was nineteen. You were a great help to that actually.”

 

“What do you mean?” Taeyong tries to recall their first meeting for any signs of obesity. He recalls Jaehyun bundled in a too large sweater and sweatpants with his face looking rounder back then. “Okay, you were slightly chubby but I could hardly call that overweight. Also it was Christmas, I can hardly fault you for gaining even a bit of weight.”

 

“It’s one of the reasons I took in your services. The nutritionist says I tend to binge-drink blood boxes too heavily because I just wasn’t reaching the dietary equivalent I needed. So when I found out we were compatible, I had to drink less and well, I lost a lot of weight.”

 

Taeyong smiles. Nuzzles into Jaehyun’s hair and gives him a slight peck on his nose. “So I was the secret to the new chapter in your life then? The brand new you?”

 

“Honestly, I never really knew I could look like this? I’ve been called fat for so long, I just thought it went with _ugly_ as well.”

 

“Okay, first off whoever called you ugly was a big fat liar. You are much too adorable and kind and sweet for that.”

 

“You have literally never seen me as a child. You are going to change your opinion on me. You’ll probably think I had plastic surgery.”

 

“I highly doubt that.”

 

“I have pictures. They’re in my living room. _Mocking me_.”

 

Taeyong huffs. “Alright, fine! Show me, but I hardly think it’s as bad as you are telling me.”

 

Jaehyun pushes him gently to the side as he moves to stand up and head off to the living room to grab the photo albums. Taeyong sits against the headboard, hugging one of the pillows to his chest, his slight hard-on having gone soft with the news of Jaehyun’s apparently low self-confidence.

 

Hearing Jaehyun talk so _lowly_ of himself makes Taeyong extremely irritated. He had always thought that Jaehyun just likes to wear baggy jeans and extra, large clothes out of comfort. His curly bed-hair and his dad-glasses that Taeyong used to tease him about gave him a sort of rumpled appearance he couldn’t help but find incredibly adorable.

 

 Whenever he was by the apartment he would always borrow one of Jaehyun’s hoodies and wear them while waiting for the younger boy. He’s always liked the smell of Jaehyun’s fabric conditioner and how soft his clothes were.  He hadn’t actually thought that it could have been a by-product of any self-image issues.  He doesn’t understand how anyone that handsome could have self-image issues. If anything it made Taeyong more self-conscious but he needn’t know that. In his opinion, Jaehyun had absolutely nothing to be ashamed about.

 

 

Jaehyun returns with a rather thick photobook that he places in Taeyong’s lap. The pink haired boy motions for him to sit beside him as he opens it to the first page only to be stopped. Looking grave, the vamp says, “With great power, comes great responsibility.”

 

Taeyong merely laughs before planting another soft kiss on the boy’s cheeks. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of it. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

 

They open the photobook to see several pictures of Jaehyun as a baby, of his first vampire tooth, his first day in primary school, grade school and high school. He can’t help but coo and smile excitedly at the pictures of Jaehyun as a tree in a school play. There’s even several other family photos of a tall, rather roundish boy with deep-set dimples and the sweet smile he loves. And while admittedly he might have been overweight, not a single one of them could ever be considered ugly and Taeyong intends to tell him just that. Repeatedly, as much as humanly possible until he believes it.

 

“Jaehyun, all of these are adorable and you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

Bewildered, Jaehyun backtracks several pages to point at his stomach. “Can’t you see this pudgy stomach?! Those thick thighs?! Suyong told me that I looked like a pig! My own grandmother told me look like a gold-fish! My mother had to get me a bespoke suit because none of the tuxedo rentals had one in my size for prom! _Twice!_ And this one—“

 

“ _Yah_ , whose word would you believe more?! An old childhood bully or your boyfriend’s?!”

 

Too late does Taeyong realize what came out of his mouth and he ends up biting his lip in embarrassment. Taeyong wishes the earth would just swallow him whole. They haven’t even talked about it for chrissakes.

 

 

“Boyfriend? Are we boyfriends now?” Jaehyun asks quietly.

 

Taeyong fiddles with the end of Jaeyong’s sweater, not daring to make eye contact with the boy. It’s quite frayed at the edges, perhaps he should buy him new one tomorrow. He hears his name being called again and sighs.

 

“That’s if…you don’t mind. I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed anything. You can forget all of this happened.” Jaehyun merely smiles widely, dimples and fangs showing before enveloping him in a tight hug. “I’d want that. More than anything. _Boyfriends,”_ he giggles. Taeyong is going to die. He actually _giggled_. As if this boy could get any more precious.

 

Returning the hug, Taeyong nuzzles his face into Jaehyun’s neck, inhaling the boy’s smell of books and fabric softener.

 

“If we’re going to be together Jaehyun, I don’t want to hear you put yourself down so much. You were handsome then and you are handsome now. A little belly fat doesn’t really make much of a difference to me.”

 

Jaehyun tightens his embrace, but still seems slightly skeptical of the comment. “Be honest, would you have dated me then in middle school with the braces and weighed 200 pounds?”

 

Taeyong pulls away to hold Jaehyun’s face gently in his hands. “Yes I would. Braces and 200 pounds and all. Does this face look like I’m joking?”

 

Jaehyun biting his lips shakes his head. “No, you aren’t.”

 

“Besides I rather think it’s you who wouldn’t have wanted to date me back in middle school,” Taeyong admits sheepishly.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I was a bully and downright nasty. It doesn’t excuse the terrible things I did but I’d like to think I’m past that. I’ve repented for it.”

 

“What exactly did you do?”

 

Taeyong pecks his cheeks one by one. “A story for another time. I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling rather sleepy.” He says as he stifles a yawn. A glance at the clock shows it’s already 11:30 PM.

 

Jaehyun smiles as he lays him down gently on the bed. Dutifully fluffing the pillows and arranging them properly just the way Taeyong liked it. “Thank you. Would you mind it if I was the little spoon?”

 

Jaehyun shakes his head.

 

“Lay down with me then, _boyfriend.”_

 

Jaehyun tries not to smile to widely or feel too embarrassed about how much he likes that word. _Boyfriend._ Lee Taeyong’s _boyfriend._ God, he was such as sap. He wraps his arms around Taeyong’s body and buries his head in the nape of the older boy’s neck, the latter tangling their feet together. He reaches for the remote to turn off the lights and adjust the heating.

 

“Do you like the settings Hyung?”

 

“Yes, it’s quite toasty thank you.” He cranes his neck to leave one last kiss on the older boy’s lips before settling down to sleep. He feels Jaehyun follow not long after, the gentle hum of his breathing, strong and steady already indicating the boy had fallen fast asleep first. He’d always been a fast sleeper, it made Taeyong even jealous at times.

 

It’s not long before he too follows, happily excited for the new day tomorrow they’ll start together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos if you want! holla at me over at twitter:
> 
>  
> 
> [kokuchim](https://twitter.com/kokuchim)
> 
>  
> 
> if you wanna scream about jaeyong. or "Jung Jaehyun's body is perfectly fine as it is stop putting him on so many dietary restrictions SM". I need more mutuals and friends to be honest.


End file.
